


Unique request

by Hono



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, ChanBaek - Freeform, Crushes, Fan Boy Baekhyun, Fansign, First Meetings, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, OT8, Slash, XiuChen - Freeform, baekhyun is not part of exo, except for one thing, the other members are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hono/pseuds/Hono
Summary: Or the one in which weird things happen during fansigns.





	Unique request

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's been a while since the last time I posted something and also it's my first time in this section, so I'm really looking forward to it!!  
> Let's just say that I don’t remember exactly which post led me to write this thing, but as soon as it was brought to my attention I only knew I had to write something about it. So, well, I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the eventual mistakes it may contain (English is not my first language, therefore I’m trying to improve).  
> Let me know what you think! See you soon ^^

Chanyeol sighs, carefully sipping his cold water from the plastic bottle, which was handed out by the staff right before the beginning of the fansign. The sun is shining high and the weather is so damn hot today that sweat is coming off from his body already after one mere hour of sitting and signing things for their fans. As soon as one of the band’s assistances hands him over a towel, he quickly tries to dry the sweat on his forehead before welcoming the next girl in line with a huge grin. He exchanges some words with her while signing her copy of their last album and blushes slightly when she keeps on thanking him for his and his bandmates’ hard work.  
  
Chanyeol never thought he would come to enjoy fansigns this much, but now he thinks they are one of the best parts of his job because he gets to meet his fans, the people who allow him to live his dream. He talks with them, listens to their stories and shares his thoughts and bits of life in return. He can actually show them how much he's grateful for their support, how much love he’s got for every single one of them.  
  
Of course, sometimes people do some weird shit he doesn’t really understand - he and his bandmates have seen enough stuff throughout the years to prove it - but in the end Chanyeol doesn’t mind it that much. As long as they keep it legal, everything should be fine.  
Suddenly he feels something lightly tugging his shirt. Confused, Chanyeol looks at Jongdae who is gazing at him with a teasing smile on his pink lips.  
  
“ _There’s that cute guy again.”_  
  
_“What…?”_  
  
_“Hi”_  
  
He looks up and then shares a quick glance with Jongdae. _Now he understands about whom his bandmate was talking._ Chanyeol can’t help but gawk at the said cute boy, his lips slightly open.   
  
“ _Uhm…is everything okay?_ ”  
  
The boy stares back at him with an amused expression on his face. A few moments later, a soft laughter makes him come back to reality. Chanyeol then clears his throat loudly, blushing furiously.  
  
“Sorry, mate. Seems like that my friend here has some trouble on focusing today.”  
  
Jongdae teases him with a huge smirk while Minseok, sitting right next to him, puts his chin on his shoulder, smiling as innocently as he can manage.  
  
“It must be the weather, don’t you think Dae?”  
   
The oldest tries his best to hide his amusement, chuckling softly into Chen’s shoulder while embracing his waist for a few moments. The latter just laughs openly, muttering something into his hyung’s ear, making him giggle even more.  
  
_They always act so damn lovey-dovey with each other and they aren’t even in a relationship yet._  
   
Chanyeol hates it mostly - _entirely_ \- because he would like to do the same shit with the cute boy right in front of him, but no one has to know about this detail. So he just looks up to the sky, pretending to be completely done with them, and hits back _because they all could play that game._  
  
“Guys why don’t you just return to whatever goo goo eyes you were making at each other and leave me alone for a while, uh?” Chanyeol glares at the both of them, enjoying the blush on his friends’ cheeks at those words _._ He then turns his attention back to the boy who was watching the whole scene with what Chanyeol thinks is the cutest smile he has ever seen. “So…Baekhyun, right?”  
  
“Wow! You actually remember my name. I’m impressed!”  
  
“Let’s say I’ve got a good memory.”  
  
“Only when it comes to this kind of things, am I wrong?”  
  
Chanyeol lets out a nervous giggle, scratching lightly his nape before glaring again at Jongdae. The latter just laughs while Minseok whispers something to him with his lips pressed on the fabric of his white shirt. Only the younger seems to understand what he is saying, so Chanyeol decides to ignore them. He lets out a shaky sigh, biting his lower lip to fight the smile that wants to appear on his face while thinking about Baekhyun. He remembers everything about meeting him as if it was yesterday.  
  
A year ago, during one of their usual fansigns, a very _small_ boy, with jet-black hair and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, walked right in front of him with a huge grin on his thin lips, showing off a confidence with which he was able to capture Chanyeol’s attention right away. The boy just greeted him with a slight bow and a smirk on his face before asking, in a very polite way, if he could _please_ sign his ass.  
  
It was one of the most hilarious moments that they - as a band - had ever experienced; especially considering the fact the boy was pretty serious about it. Chanyeol was almost tempted to see what would happen if he agreed to something like that. In the end, though, he refused with an amused laugh, giving him a signed copy of their album. Baekhyun, though, didn’t want to accept a “no” as an answer. He made it pretty clear, then, by joining every single fansign their agency set up in the following months, asking for the same thing every single time he would see him there.  
  
Chanyeol was very much charmed by him and his bandmates teased him constantly, but he never cared that much about it. He thinks he likes Baekhyun too much to mind them, but he knows his crush is going to remain unrequited. Probably the guy doesn’t even like him in _that way_ and wants just a bit of attention from all of them. Sure, Sehun’s got a point because “ _Baekhyun never asked us to sign his ass_ , _you know. Honestly it’s as clear as day that he wants to get in your pants.”_ but Chanyeol doesn’t want to get his hopes up for nothing, so he usually ignores his words.  
  
“So what can I sign for you today?”  
  
Baekhyun steals his hat instead of answering, wearing it with a cheeky smile.  
  
“Can I have your hat? I think it looks way better on me, doesn’t it?”  
  
Chanyeol chews the inside of his cheek now, trying to prevent himself from laughing at the scene.  
  
“Sure, you can have it.” He says with a grin. “But I’m not going to do it, you know that, right?”  
  
“Do what exactly?”  
  
Baekhyun pretends to give him a confused look, while the other looks at him, slightly raising an eyebrow.  
  
“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not gonna sign your ass, Baekhyun?”  
  
The guy cackles and decides to give up on his _unique_ request for the moment. Usually he is way more pushy, but today he has something else to do. Chanyeol can’t help staring at him because he thinks he has never heard something so precious like this laugh before.  
  
“Okay, okay. I just wanted to give you something. See you soon, Chanyeol-sshi.”  
  
He quickly hands him a piece of paper, never losing his smirk. Then he places a light kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek, flustered, before rushing to greet the other members of the band and walking off in a hurry without looking back. Chanyeol touches his red cheek with his finger, his gaze fixed on the boy’s back. He feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest, so he takes a couple of deep breaths in order to calm himself down.  
  
“He gave you his number? That’s amazing!”  
  
Chanyeol snaps out of it thanks to Jongdae’s voice and looks down at the pink piece of paper in his hands. There’s a phone number written on it, followed by the words “ _I’m going to wait for your call. Don’t you dare to let me down, handsome boy. xoxo”,_ the cute drawing of a bunny with a cheeky smile on his snout and Baekhyun’s sign at very end. Everything is written with a very messy handwriting that he finds particularly adorable. _Just like the person who has just given him that note._  
  
Chanyeol is totally fucked. He has fallen for this boy already without even getting to know him properly but he finds himself not caring about it at all. He’s too much happy to worry about anything else other than Baekhyun right now.    
  
“Maybe your crush isn’t that much unrequited, is it?”  
  
“Probably...”  
  
“So now you can finally sign his ass.”  
  
“ _Jongdae, I swear…!”_


End file.
